fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adara Hayes
Adara is a member of the Dragon Fire guild and a SS Class wizard. She is considered one of the most powerful mages in the guild. She has won several wars single handed. Appearance Adara has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She has chocolate colored skin. She is a busty girl with lots of curves.When in rage mode, her eyes turn a dark amber color and her hair burns in her Inferno Flames Her guild mark is located on her left upper thigh. Thanks to a battle with the war god Athena, She has a scar on her that runs down her left arm that stops at her elbow. Her main outfit consists of a pink crop top and black shorts with knee high boots. She also wraps her hands in athletic tape. Personality Adara is carefree and loving in nature despite her not so happy past. Adara isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes in and will fight for those who cannot fight themselves. She believes that you should never judge someone based on pure assumptions alone. She is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. No matter what the odds are, she will fight for her friends to the very end. She believes that blood ties don't matter and that family is more than sharing genes with someone. Adara also believe that you should forgive someone, but never forget. Adara also doesn't like it when people give her things without working for it. Adara thinks that trying to peacefully work out differences is the best. However, if that doesn't work, beating enemies senseless is a good fall back plan. History Adara was physically abused by her birth mother up until the age of 5. On her 5th birthday, Lucifer saw the abuse and adopted Adara. He then brought her to hell with him. He raised her as his own daughter. Lucifer taught her about language, culture, and magic. He also have her a piece of his Magic Origin to deal with the immense strain that Inferno Fire Magic had on her body. He raised and trained her for 5 more years before he sent her back to the human world. He never gave any explanations as to why. Before he left her, he gave her a companion. A magical creature that resides in hell. It is called a Hell nymph. At that point, Adara was alone with her nymph named Ravena. She traveled the cities of Fiore as an orphan. She then heard about magical guilds. She then went in search to join one. At that time, she lived in a cave alone with Ravena. Soon a woman found her and Ravena under a tree, trying to hide from the rain. Turns out, it was the soon-to-be master of the Dragon Fire guild, Akane Korosake. At the time, the guild wasn't formed yet. In fact the name wasn't even decided yet. Akane offered to help Adara, but she refused. She told Adara that she is trying to form a guild. Adara finally went to live with Akane for a while and help build the guild. Akane and Adara began to build the guild hall. It took 3 months, but it was finally complete. Ravena drew the guild symbol, and Adara came up with the name of the guild. The Dragon Fire guild was approved by the Magic Council, and Adara and Ravena became it's first members. After Adara earned enough money, she and Ravena began to build their home. It was located in a forest and was high in the trees. Adara and Ravena lived there for 6 years. Magic and Abilities Inferno Fire Magic' '(インフェルノファイアーマジック Inferunofaiāmajikku):